


That Which Heals

by CesarioOneiroi (VividDayDreamer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempts at healing, Comfort, Peace, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/CesarioOneiroi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	That Which Heals

  


Lay the pages in your hand,  
Against the surface of your chest.

Let your heart be held,  
In this moment of unrest.

When something is missing—  
When something is amiss...

Let the ink bleed into your skin;  
Its chemical bliss.

Allow it to run its course,  
Have your body be fed.

Let it beat down the villains,  
Leaving heroes instead.

  



End file.
